dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Shondra Kinsolving (New Earth)
After running away from her home, Sandra changed her name to Shondra Kinsolving and became a physiotherapist living in Gotham City. She helped Jack Drake to recover his physical condition and later, on Drake's son Tim's recommendation, she was contacted by Bruce Wayne, who needed help with the loss of his mental and physical condition . While treating Wayne, Kinsolving developed deeper feelings for him. A few days later, Kinsolving attended a charity function at Gotham's Civic Center, where she represented her clinic, which was being funded by the Wayne Foundation. However, all the people at the event were drugged and hypnotized by Poison Ivy, including Kinsolving, who recovered after a few hours, when the effects from the drugs receded. Shortly after, Kinsolving was summoned to Wayne Manor, where she was asked to provide her expertise in medicine for Wayne's recovery. Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth told her that Bruce had been in a car crash, but Kinsolving knew it was a lie by examining the x-ray results. However, she decided to play along and tried her best to tend Wayne's wounds as she started to develop feelings for him. Unfortunately, she was kidnapped along with Jack Drake, an event which Wayne helplessly witnessed. The Search Kinsolving and Drake were taken to the island of Santa Prisca, where they were held hostages until the Justice League Task Force found their location and their captors took them out of the island. Kinsolving soon learned that the responsible for her abduction was her brother Benjamin (now using the alias Benedict Asp), who wanted to use Kinsolving and her healing powers as part of an experiment for a new weapon he was developing. Asp took her and Drake to his residence in England, where he started experimenting with them. Unfortunately, Kinsolving was unaware that her powers were being used to create a weapon of mass destruction. After a week of testing, Kinsolving was found by a still-injured Bruce Wayne in disguise and she denied knowing him. Asp however, knew that his mission was in peril and knocked Kinsolving unconscious, taking her away from England. Once they reached another safe haven, As experimented further with Kinsolving and as a test of the psionic weapon he developed, they murdered their adoptive mother from miles away. Asp kept her drugged and the constant exposure to drugs and mental strain caused her to become mentally unbalanced as she would switch from an adult mentality to a child-like mindset. When Bruce Wayne came to rescue her, Asp and Bruce struggled and Asp was injured in the fight. Kinsolving tried to heal her brother, but with her mind confused and in her drugged state, she killed him. Afterwards, she was filled with regret and used her powers to completely heal Bruce from his broken back. Unfortunately, the experience was too much for her mind and her psyche returned to that of a child permanently. Bruce Wayne bought a big residence, where Kinsolving could spend the rest of her days under the best medical care. | Powers = * : Shondra Kinsolving possesses the ability to heal major wounds through physical contact. Her powers can even heal what would otherwise be permanent like spinal damage. * : Shondra Kinsolving possesses the ability to kill people with her touch, ** When her brother Benedict Asp uses his telekinesis to boost her powers, she can kill and/or heal at a distance without touch. | Abilities = * : Shondra Kinsolving had a degree in physical therapy. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Over-use of her powers causes Kinsolving's mind to weaken. One extreme case caused her to revert to her childhood permanently. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * During the Batman: Hush storyline, Oracle mentions that Shondra has gotten better, but it is not revealed how much of her mental capabilities have returned. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Batman: Knightfall | DC = None | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:African American Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Doctors Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:1992 Character Debuts